A Beautiful Storm
by Courtneoke
Summary: A Love that broke Ice and snow. A perfect sister group. What do I say? Elsa and Anna are perfect for each other. Say, what would happen if they became more than friends? Will Ice and snow return? Will one storm ruin their sisterhood? Who can tell? We know how they are as sisters, but as more than that, we are confused. Oh, yeah, not suited for kids at all. READ SHAKE IT OFF LOVE 3
1. Alright, Now

!New to and TOTALLY screwed up by writing the story in the comments. STILL had huge support and many views for meh first story! GOT 1 FAVORITE YA and one follower lel

Out in the cold was a person who didn't mind it. She was wondering where Anna was. On this day they were to... well talk. Who didn't know about Elsa and Anna's secret relationship. This much was clear. We didn't know what they did when they were alone. Different things than talking. Elsa was relaxing though. She knew everyone in Arendelle thought she and Anna were heroes. We know them as heroes. "Oh Anna!" Elsa said, rushing to Anna. "Did you save me a seat at our dinner next to you?" Elsa asked. "Any chance you would rather sit next to Sven?" Anna asked as she bit her lip. "It's okay! As long as you promise to be dancing with the duke of weasel town." Elsa laughed. "Do I mind? You would have to pay me in money to dance with him." Anna smiled. "Cause he is so annoying!" Anna glared. "You're not getting anything tonight then," Elsa countered. "Fine, when is he coming?" Anna spoke though her teeth. "What did you think I was gonna do?" Anna said, sending elsa a mean glare. "Will we do it tonight then?" Elsa asked. Anna frowned. How could she say no? "Now," Anna smiled as she motioned elsa to her Ice Castle. They ran up there at the same time, rushing to Elsa's bedroom she created for this purpose. "Now," Anna repeated, panting.


	2. Will I be the Cause?

Their love filled the castle until it almost melted, if not for Elsa. From afternoon until dinner, they kissed. "Oh my god Anna! We're gonna be late for my dinner!" Elsa yelled. "I was hoping for that..." Anna leaned in and kissed Elsa. "You'll regret saying that Anna. I mean it, this dinner is with the people who give us food, clothes, and money! All the people there are gonna know what we have been doing too! I wish we could stay in here but... I mean... This is more important." Elsa sighed. That made Anna lean in closer, pinning Elsa against the bed, feeling their hot breathing against each other. "I would rather be with a girl than a whole group of guys, no matter how important it is." Anna winked. "Oh my god you are sexy," Elsa complemented. "Oh yeah? You think so?" Anna said, taking off her dress. "I don't have time for this!" Elsa yelled, running on the other side of the room. "Oh shit..." Anna murmured to herself. What if she was the cause of another snow storm?

When Elsa finally arrived at the Castle, her face was flushed and her eyes were wild. "I'm so sorry," She began, running to her space at the end of the table. Upstairs she could hear maids coming down to bring the dishes. "And where have you been exactly?" One of the kings on the other side of the table asked. Elsa began flipping out. "That is none of your concern," She said, then added, "I was in my house, er... Ice Castle. I don't think you care too much about what I was doing there." She was not going to tell a close partner in trade a lie. "And where is Anna?" He asked. Elsa bit her lip. "I-" Suddenly Mary, Elsa's personal maid interrupted her. "We have our dishes. I know we have had a rough day but, we had these requested by the queen herself! I am so excited!"

_C'mon Anna, admit it, you're obsessed with her! I know you like to think it's a phase, but it's real! __You just undress in front of her like you wanted to have fucking SEX! __Is that normal? _"I can't do this anymore!" She yelled. "Oh my god Anna, what's wrong?" A tall, blonde man walked in. "Oh, Kristoff... Hey, first, let me explain to you why i'm naked and lying on the ice on Elsa's bedroom..." Then, BOOM, a tall reindeer with a medallion on his neck ran in and licked Anna on her cold cheeks. In the darkness of Elsa's bedroom, Kristoff reached out his hands. "That's okay, and, I don't mind you being naked and all. Yeah, you know, clothes kind of hold you back. Now, where was I again?" Kristoff stuttered. "I think you were talking about how you... um... liked me being naked, and something about being sexually aroused-" Anna said as Kristoff blushed. "We're gonna have sex, aren't we?" Kristoff said happily. He couldn't be more excited. "No..." Anna laughed. "No?" Kristoff repeated sadly. "I'm going somewhere like that though. Don't get too carried away though. Who knows who could be lurking around Elsa's castle. Don't go too down south also. Also, It's a saturday, and it's late, so don't fall asleep-" But Kristoff didn't let Anna finish as he pushed her up into the air, kissing her lightly. "Ha ha ha ha! Kristoff you devil!" Anna screamed. To anna, it felt like one of those romance movies with the funky yet spirited character who can't choose who she would rather be with.

*I knew this story was a GOOD idea! Maybe... lol JK. But WOAH you guys really came through to me. If maybe you could FAVORITE I will make a third story :p But WOAH this was time consuming. KISS LOVE SHAKE IT OFF :3*


	3. Who Knows What Might Happen?

Elsa POV

I woke up in the morning thinking about the lover I was related to by blood. What have I done to our relationship? In my own way, I have really screwed it up. What do I do now? I'll apologize to Anna, that's what I'll do. I love her, but she deserves Kristoff. "Oh, hey Mary!" I said, as I got out of bed and got dressed. "Oh, and early start I see!" She exclaimed. The smile in her face was unmistakable. "I'm not joking Mary, you really did save me there by, you know, interrupting me." I said. "Yes, but Anna wants to talk to you. She really cares about you Elsa. She wants you to be together. It is no mistake, she has fallen in love with you. You need to talk to her." The seriousness in Mary's stern yet subtle smile made Elsa see how important it was to Anna. "I love her too Mary. I'm taking her before anyone else can have her!" Elsa said, as she ran to pursuit her mission of taking Anna as her own. "Oh my, the poor child." Mary said as she left.

3rd person

"Oh my god Kristoff... what happened last night?" Anna said groggily. "I know right?" Said Kristoff. The Ice Man's clothes lay sprawled on elsa's floor, and Anna's were on top of his. "You mean, we had sex? Because if we did, I am going to be mad at you!" Anna growled at him like a dog. "Stop that!" Kristoff giggled. Anna tried to size out what time it was. "Hey Kristoff, get your clothes on now. Elsa's coming soon, because I told Mary last week that I wanted to talk today."

It took Elsa extra long to get to the castle, because of a snow storm that had somehow been created by her. If she knew what was about to happen, she would know why the storm was trying to hold her back. "Oh Anna," Elsa called out. She began taking drastic measures by transporting herself in an ice sled with an ice horse she created. There was only 10 minutes left until Elsa would arrive.

"I need you to hide in Elsa's closet," Anna stressed as Kristoff protested. "I can't, I'm too big!" _The cause of another snow storm. _Just kept ringing in her head. "I really need you to! I don't want elsa to see us together! I love you and I love Elsa Kristoff. If you hide, this let's me know you care about me. I need you to hide PLEASE." Anna Stressed once more. "Fine, I will. I don't wanna, but I would do it for you. So, I will. I love you," He said with a charming twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh Anna!" Elsa called for her. "I'm over here Elsa!" Anna Yelled, the whispered to Kristoff, "I'm feeling adventurous, so I might kiss Elsa. Just kidding!" She laughed as she set his clothes gingerly on top of him. The black darkness of the early morning shined through Elsa's Bedroom. "Now, I'm gonna talk to Elsa, so be quiet," Anna whispered to Kristoff as she rushed downstairs. "I'm here!" Anna yelled and ran down the staircase into the main hall. "I want to talk to you Anna," Elsa stated, as all the ice in the room thickened. "You're changing the ice elsa," Anna said uneasily. "Could we talk in my room?" Elsa asked. A second later, a bump and then a distinct "Ow!" came from upstairs. A second later, Elsa was in her room. "You were hiding Kristoff in here!?" Elsa yelled. Snowflakes that replicated sugar crystals circled around her. "And you had sex with him too!" The anger in her voice was reflected by the innocence in her eyes. "I didn't know what I was thinking!" Anna said, and the tone in her voice was breaking into a potential cry for mercy. She was 100% sorry, but didn't regret a thing. "This is why I don't trust you!" Elsa screamed. "Come back to me when you know how to control yourself. I mean it." Elsa had tears in her eyes. "But Elsa! This is what I was gonna do" Anna stepped in and kissed Elsa, as she breathed in her sweet winter smell. "I don't have time for this Shit Anna! Oh my god, just stay away!" Elsa said. Something was different about Elsa, because this time she knew she would never forgive Anna.


End file.
